


Let’s go dip it low (then you bring it up slow) TRADUCCIÓN

by BlueMorpho1111



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy nervioso, Draco sediento, Erecciones inapropiadas, Gimnasio muggle, Harry Potter bailarín, Humor, La sed es real, M/M, sentimientos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMorpho1111/pseuds/BlueMorpho1111
Summary: Draco no estaba preparado para encontrarse a Potter en un gimnasio muggle, específicamente no a un provocativamente vestido, bailarín y coqueto Potter.O, donde Harry es un bailarín y Draco no está bien.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Let’s go dip it low (then you bring it up slow) TRADUCCIÓN

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de la autora:
> 
> Un millón de gracias a mi alpha/beta Nyuufish por ayudarme a darle forma a esto, por siempre animarme y por enviarme este video en primer lugar. Te amo mucho querida <3 Todo error restante es mío. 
> 
> Notas personales: Desde la primera vez que leí este fic sabía que todos deberíamos leerlo porque es simplemente perfecto <3
> 
> Inspirado en este [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5XIY5xWUpOk)
> 
> Encuentren el original [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324475)
> 
> Traducción autorizada de:
> 
> [Andithiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel)

Para cualquier otra persona esto sería sólo otro gimnasio muggle (y uno bastante aburrido, cabe decir), pero para Draco, esto era un santuario. La trotadora sonando somnolienta, el sonido mezclándose con el thump-thump-thump de sus pies que tocaban la banda, aumentando la velocidad. Después de una semana inactivo por un resfriado se sentía bien venir de nuevo, sintiendo el dolor de sus músculos, impulsando su cuerpo sobre sus límites. Sí, era más placentero correr al aire libre, donde podría sentir el aire azotando su cara y respirar más libre, pero los hechizos calentadores e impermeabilizantes no funcionaban muy bien con el movimiento. Y Draco se movía rápido. Amaba la simplicidad de eso, el aburrimiento y la monotonía como una gran forma de poner su mente en blanco y liberarse del estrés después de un día en el Departamento de Misterios.

Aumentó la velocidad de la máquina, moviendo sus hombros para relajarse y concentrarse en inhalar y exhalar, como siempre hacía cuando se sentía como si fuera a detenerse. Inhalar-dos-tres, exhalar-dos-tres-cuatro-cinco-seis. Mantuvo la mirada fija en un punto en la pared opuesta, imaginando que corría de largo, huyendo de todos los reportes que tenía que llenar, de todos los susurros y burlas que siempre parecían acompañarlo donde quiera que fuera, de los maleficios punzantes que ocasionalmente se abrían camino hacia él. Sabía que se estaba presionando mucho después de una semana de estar en cama, pero se sentía muy bien estar de vuelta. Se podría preocupar del agotamiento mañana.

Alguien aclaró su garganta, haciéndolo perder la concentración. Draco lo miró de reojo y vio a un hombre de su misma edad parado cerca de la máquina, brazos cruzados, mirando significativamente entre Draco, el cartel que decía “Trotadoras sólo para calentamientos de 10min." y su reloj. Draco fingió no ver al hombre. Merlín, el gimnasio estaba equipado con máquinas de brazos y esas bicicletas extrañas que no tenían cadenas, que eran (aparentemente) útiles también. Por Dios, ¿vive y deja ejercitar? Terminaría pronto de todas maneras.

El otro hombre estaba ahora viéndolo con odio, pero Draco sólo le dio una sonrisa descarada y siguió corriendo. Esa era la belleza de ir a un gimnasio muggle, nadie a quien reconociera, lo que implicaba no preocuparse sobre tropezar mientras ejercitaba o ser acorralado en las duchas después.

Un dolor agudo en su costado hizo finalmente a Draco admitir la derrota y bajó la velocidad hasta que estaba caminando a un ritmo más lento. Removió algo de pelo de su cara y observó al otro hombre, quien ahora movía el pie en descontento. Draco le guiñó el ojo y tomó su botella, que rellenó secretamente con agua con un _aguamenti._ Mantuvo su varita oculta, por supuesto (las bandas muggles combinadas con un hechizo desilusionador eran un perfecto lugar para guardarla), pero no podía evitar ahorrarse trabajo, incluso si sólo fuera para librarse de cargar el peso extra del agua unos cuantos metros.

Después de más o menos un minuto decidió que había terminado, he hizo un gran show de bajarse de la máquina por completo, antes de dejarla con una exagerada reverencia al otro hombre que frunció el ceño antes de ponerse dos pequeñas piezas de plástico en las orejas. Draco había hecho cierta investigación y aprendido que se llamaban audífonos, que podían usarse para escuchar música. Pensó que sonaba fascinante pero no era capaz todavía de probarlos por sí mismo.

Iba camino a las colchonetas para estirarse cuando alguien familiar le llamó la atención, algo que le hizo detenerse en seco. Draco se quedó clavado en el sitio, su boca cayendo abierta ante la visión sobre él: nadie más que Harry Potter, Salvador del maldito mundo mágico, bailando - _¡bailando!_ – en frente de la pared espejada.

Siendo honesto, Potter no lucía ni remotamente como Draco lo recordaba: vestido en una camiseta sin mangas, pantalones sexys, y con un chaleco rodeando su cintura (y tan ilegalmente _fit_ ), pero no había error en ese cabello desordenado o esos brillantes ojos verdes.

Draco no lo había visto desde que Potter – para sorpresa de todos e indignación del público general – dejara el escuadrón de aurores unos cuantos años atrás. Draco era uno de los pocos, además de Granger y Weasley (suponía), que no estaban sorprendidos por la renuncia de Potter a una prometedora carrera en el Departamento de Justicia. Era realmente impresionante que la gente pensara que Potter les debía algo a todos, como si convertirse en el Jefe de Aurores más joven de la historia o algo así implicara estar siempre disponible a las demandas del público.

Como si no hubiera hecho suficiente al salvarlos a todos de un megalómano.

Después de todo, si Draco se permitía admitirlo a sí mismo, extrañaba un poco a Potter en el Ministerio. Incluso si Draco raramente salía del Departamento de Misterios, encontraba cierta comodidad en tener a Potter en el mismo edificio, especialmente dado que podía encontrarse con él a veces.

Con Potter fuera del Ministerio, bueno, Draco no tenía más alternativa que leer los ocasionales artículos en el Profeta o Corazón de Bruja. Sólo para mantenerse actualizado de los últimos chismes o escandalosos rumores, desde una perspectiva de mero interés profesional, por supuesto.

Ciertamente _no_ se los había devorado, especialmente no los artículos de chisme vinculando románticamente a Potter con varios magos y la especulación sobre su vida amorosa. Draco ciertamente _no_ leía la inevitable entrevista con el Elegido tantas veces que podría recitar partes de ella de memoria. Y definitivamente, _definitivamente_ , no deseaba o esperaba que el mago al que Potter se refiriera como la primera señal de que era gay era de hecho el mismo Draco.

Los pensamientos de Draco cayeron en seco mientras la canción en los parlantes terminaba y una nueva empezaba, cogiendo el ritmo y Potter de la nada _se movió._ Draco nunca había visto algo así antes. ¿Era siquiera posible mover tu cuerpo de esa manera? Era como si esas caderas tuvieran vida propia mientras se meneaban de lado a lado, su trasero moviéndose (aunque tristemente opacado por el polerón) y su pelvis girando a la par con la música. Mierda, Potter lucía absolutamente delicioso. ¿Quién sabría que un cuerpo como ese se ocultaba bajo esas grandes túnicas todo el tiempo? Draco silenciosamente agradeció a cada deidad que conocía por el cambio de estilo mientras su boca se abría un poco más. Tragó profundo e inhaló para encontrar algo de equilibrio. Realmente no funcionó, y sintió a sus ojos recorrer vergonzosamente el cuerpo que se movía frente a él.

Los agujeros de la polera eran tan amplios que revelaban el pecho musculoso de Potter, cubierto por lo que parecía el tatuaje de un fénix. Los shorts se elevaban hacia sus muslos al mover sus piernas y hacían cierto tipo de giro al arquear su espalda, y Draco _juraría_ que el modo en que el trasero de Potter se elevaba y descendía era físicamente imposible.

El retazo de una conversación alertó a Draco de que no era el único devorando a Potter con la mirada. Algunas mujeres estaban a lo largo de la pared, contemplando sin vergüenza cada movimiento, cada meneo de ese trasero, cada posición de esas caderas, cómo sus nalgas se agitaban a cada salto, y alrededor de las máquinas había serio riesgo de lastimarse. Una chica incluso se acercó y trató de hablar con él, pero Potter sólo la alejó, aparentemente enfocado en sus propios movimientos. Continuaba tocándose, deslizando sus manos por su pecho y siempre manteniendo sus ojos entrecerrados en el espejo. Draco no podía culparlo, realmente. La visión rebosaba de erotismo, como Draco podía confirmar bien. Todos esos delgados músculos y fuertes piernas rogando para hundirse en Draco, su duro pe- No. Un momento. Esa no era una dirección que quería que tomara su mente, al menos no aquí, no ahora.

Potter estaba ahora agachándose mientras simultáneamente meneaba sus caderas y la boca de Draco se secó más mientras se imaginaba nítidamente el mismo movimiento reproduciéndose sobre él y – no. No. Realmente, realmente no debería ir allá.

Para su horror comentó a sentir que su pene empezaba a moverse y pulsar lentamente al pensamiento de Potter significativamente más desvestido. No era como si fuera la primera vez que Draco pensara sobre él de esa manera, había ocurrido ocasionalmente (o con frecuencia) desde, oh, quizás quinto año, ¿pero esto? Esto era una fantasía sexual ocurriendo justo frente a sus ojos, y ni siquiera en sus pensamientos más salvajes pudo haber pensado en Potter con movimientos tan suaves o tentadores. Draco estaba feliz de haber traído su toalla y su botella con agua, así podría usarlos para ocultar su apuro, porque sus pantalones para correr no lo estaban ayudando a él o sus asuntos _para nada_ en este momento.

“Maravilloso, ¿verdad?” dijo alguien detrás de él y desvió la mirada del milagro bailarín para ver a una de las mujeres de la pared parada junto a él y mirando como si estuviera desvistiendo a Potter con los ojos.

“Viene aquí cada Martes, bailando como si estuviera solo, sin hablarle a nadie”, continuó con nostalgia, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. “Todos hemos tratado, pero es como si apenas nos viera. Nadie sabe quién es o de dónde viene. Es un _misterio_ ”, suspiró.

Draco no sabía qué decir, en parte porque, bueno, no podría exactamente decirle a ella quién era Potter, ¿cierto? Y en parte porque su cerebro parecía haberse fundido, sin duda, dada la redirección de su sangre hacia su parte inferior. Gruñó en lo que se suponía sería una señal de que acuerdo, lo que pensó que era impresionante considerando que Potter ahora estaba agachándose nuevamente y _extendiendo las rodillas. Repetidamente._

Draco se preguntó silenciosamente si ese tipo de baile estaba siquiera permitido. Seguramente debía haber niños presentes que podrían presenciar esta, esta – ¿decadencia? ¿Quizás debería ir por su cuenta a hablar con administración sobre esto y ver qué protocolos tenían para este tipo de conducta?

Potter giró alrededor entonces, su cabeza desviándose de los espejos por primera vez desde que empezó a bailar y miró a Draco, quien intentó cambiar rápidamente su expresión de boquiabierto a algo semejante a interés casual. Sólo podía desear que no hubiera saliva visible en su mejilla. Potter se congeló inmediatamente y con un chasquido pareció salir de su burbuja.

“¡Malfoy! ¡No te he visto en años! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, de todos lados?” No sonaba molesto, sólo sorprendido, y le dio a Draco una sonrisa cálida. Agarró el dobladillo de su polera y lo usó para limpiar su frente, descubriendo su pecho para que Draco lo viera. Sí, era realmente el tatuaje de un fénix, estirándose desde su axila derecha alrededor de su pecho, alas estirándose amplias, con el pico apuntando al corazón de Potter.

Lo hizo muy casualmente, como si mostrara su pecho a la gente todo el tiempo. Como si no le importara que Draco necesitaba oxígeno en su cerebro para sobrevivir. Porque ¿cómo demonios se suponía que Draco respirara con esta exhibición de la suave piel de Potter alrededor de tensos músculos y, _oh Merlin,_ la visión de sus pezones, cafés dorados y prácticamente rogando a Draco que los lamiera?

Detrás de él, Draco pudo oír a la mujer que le había hablado hacer un sonido de sorpresa (¿y bochorno?) que era más como un chillido, pero la ignoró y se acercó un paso más a Potter. El pecho de éste estaba agitado por el baile y Draco trató fuertemente de recordar cómo se utilizaba usualmente su boca para formar palabras.

“Yo, er, ¿ejercito aquí?” puntualizó. ¿Por qué su cerebro había decidido abandonarlo ahora que finalmente tenía a Potter frente a él, sudado, jadeante, desaliñado y todo para él?

“Sí, bueno, me di cuenta” dijo Potter con una sonrisa torcida. “Es sólo…” Miró alrededor como chequeando que nadie estuviera escuchando. “Supongo que un gimnasio muggle sería el último lugar donde esperaría encontrarte”, continuó con un susurro. “¡No es que me esté quejando!” añadió con un movimiento de sus cejas.

“¡Oh! Bueno, yo… usualmente corro afuera, pero como el clima está más helado yo… uso las… trotadoras” dijo Draco con un vago gesto de su mano hacia donde estaban las máquinas, como si eso explicara las cosas. Deseaba poder correr afuera en este preciso instante y quizá obtener algo de ayuda del fresco aire invernal para aliviar su rubor (y preferiblemente su erección ya que estaba en esas).

“Oh, claro” dijo Potter, aparentemente satisfecho con aquella respuesta. Deslizó una mano por su desordenado y sudado cabello y miró a Draco de arriba abajo, aparentemente chequeando su apariencia. “Sí, luces más como si tuvieras el cuerpo de un corredor”, continuó con una sonrisa torcida.

Draco inhaló con fuerza, pero trató de ocultarlo con un sorbo de su botella, lo que resultó en él ahogándose en el agua y tosiendo. ¡¿De verdad Potter lo estaba chequeando?!

“Nunca te había visto aquí antes” Draco finalmente logró arreglárselas para respirar en un esfuerzo de charlar casualmente. Se congeló al escuchar las palabras salir de su boca. ¿En serio? "¿Vienes aquí a menudo?” Encantador, Malfoy. Realmente encantador.

Potter rió con fuerza y alborotó su cabello un poco más.

“Er, sí, supongo. O, bueno, soy nuevo en este gimnasio, pero he estado bailando por diversión últimamente, algo así. Y…” se apagó un poco, luciendo un poco avergonzado. “Supongo que estoy tratando de expresar mis emociones, mis pensamientos y así ordenarlos. Quizás es tonto, pero… encuentro más sencillo ordenar mis pensamientos cuando mi cuerpo está exhausto, ¿sabes?”

Draco asintió emocionado, feliz de haber encontrado algo que mantendría a Potter hablándole. “¡Sí, exacto! Empujando tu cuerpo a sus límites, dejándolo tan cansado como a tu cerebro”.

Potter le sonrió. “¡Claro! Es eso o follar, ¿no es así?” rió entre dientes.

A Draco le costó escuchar lo que Potter decía después, porque sus orejas estaban de la nada llenas de un ruido similar a un zumbido. Potter dijo follar. Harry Potter dijo la palabra follar a _él_ , Draco Malfoy. La palabra follar había circulado entre ellos dos.

“¿Estás ahí, Malfoy?” Potter le observó con una mirada divertida.

Draco sacudió su cabeza en un intento de aclarar su cabeza. ¿Qué le estaba pasando hoy? ¿Por qué estaba actuando como un adolescente confundido? Estaba tan acostumbrado a tener el control, frío y descarado, no al revés. Estaba molesto consigo mismo por ser incapaz de desequilibrar a Potter, como solía hacerlo cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

“Oh, Sí”. Dijo, sin aliento. “Lo siento. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?”

Potter tomó una pausa para mirarlo un instante antes de continuar hablando. “Sólo dije que creo que es realmente agradable aquí, ¿sabes? Hasta el día de hoy no me he encontrado a nadie de, bueno, nuestro mundo. ¡Y me gusta! Me gusta que nadie… se me acerque”. Su mano hizo un leve gesto, como si estuviera rechazando admiradores invisibles.

“¿Qué no se te acerquen? Tengo la impresión de que justo ahora la gente se te acerca todo el tiempo”, dijo Draco, y ¿quién podría culparlo si sonaba sólo un _poco_ celoso?

Potter no pareció darse cuenta, porque apenas se rió. “Sí, bueno, lo hacen por algo que estoy haciendo ahora y no sólo por el completo “Gracias por salvar el mundo siete años atrás”, murmuró.

“Lo hacen porque eres malditamente sexy”, escupió Draco, y en serio, ahora sería un gran momento para hechizarse la lengua, que se joda el Estatuto del Secreto. Contempló a Potter con ojos abiertos, deseando contra toda esperanza que Potter se haya vuelto temporalmente sordo. O la repentina víctima de un perdido _muffiato._ Se puede soñar, ¿verdad?

“¿Lo tomaré como que te gustó lo que viste?” se burló Potter, una sonrisa formándose en las esquinas de su boca. 

“Oh, ¿el baile?” Draco trató de sonar tan casual como pudiera. “Sí, eso fue uh… interesante”. Ciertamente había aumentado el número de sueños húmedos protagonizados por Harry en el futuro inmediato de Draco.

“Dime, Malfoy, ¿ _tú_ alguna vez has bailado?” le preguntó Potter torciendo sus labios, y ¿era imaginación de Draco o su tono era algo sugerente?

Draco aclaró su garganta, no sólo para buscar una evasiva, sino porque su boca se había puesto muy, muy seca.

“Yo… He estado asistiendo a bailes. Aunque lamentablemente no suelen incluir este tipo particular de estilo de baile”, dijo, aspirando a un tono humorístico pero para sus propias orejas sonó más como un insulto.

Los ojos de Potter brillaron. “Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué no vienes un día a una de mis clases de danza y lo intentas? _Realmente_ no me molestaría ver trabajar esas caderas”. Dijo, y ahora definitivamente había algo insinuante en su tono de voz.

Draco repentinamente se sintió desfallecer. “Yo… er… no sé si…”

Potter cruzó sus brazos en su pecho y ladeó su cabeza con una sonrisa sly. “¿Asustado, Malfoy?

Las familiares palabras hicieron a Draco fijar sus ojos en Potter. Ajustó sus hombros mientras fijaba en Potter una de sus patentadas miradas mortales. “Ni un poco”.

La mueca de Potter se transformó en una sonrisa más genuina y dejó caer sus brazos a los lados. “¡Brillante! Las próximas vacantes salen este sábado. Deberías vestir ropa cómoda”. Miró a Draco de arriba a abajo otra vez. “Creo que esos pantalones estarán bien”, añadió con un guiño. “Lucen… elásticos”.

Draco se ahogó en su respiración. Realmente esperaba que Potter no haya notado su erección traidora que nunca parecía dispuesta a morir. Asintió rígidamente. “Erm, creo que lo son”.

Tomando obviamente esto como un consentimiento Potter dijo: “Okay, te veré allá entonces”, y le seguía sonriendo a Draco, viéndolo como un gato que comerá un canario. ”Me encantaría quedarme y charlar pero prometí ver a Ron y Hermione para unas cervezas y necesito elongar primero” añadió después de ver su reloj de mano.

“Oh, por supuesto” contestó Draco y trató lo posible para disimular la decepción en su voz. “Te veré el sábado entonces”. Potter asintió y le dio una última sonrisa antes de ir a recoger sus cosas.

“¡Potter, espera!” llamó Draco, reacio a dejar que este momento se le escapara. Nunca había hablado tanto con Potter, o incluso estado solos de esta manera. Era todo lo que había imaginado, y más, siendo el único foco de interés de Potter, y no quería que terminara nunca. Potter se dio la vuelta y le miró, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y la mirada clara. Repentina inspiración que golpeó a Draco como un trueno.

“¿Sí?”

“Yo… quería er… agradecerte por, por hablar por mamá y yo. En nuestros juicios”, tartamudeó Draco.

Potter parecía sorprendido, disolviéndose su descaro por un momento. “Oh, yo, em… ¿no hay problema? Quiero decir, estaba feliz de hacerlo”. Se rascó el cuello. “Tu mamá, ella… tomó un gran riesgo desafiando a Voldemort. Y sé… o creo que sé que lo hizo por ti, para llegar a ti, pero de todas formas…” se encogió de hombros. “Tú sabes… sea cual sea la razón me ayudó. Y tú…” tomó una pausa, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. “No he olvidado lo que hiciste tampoco”, dijo en un tono tan bajo que Draco tuvo que esforzar su audición para escucharlo bien.

Draco sintió calentarse a sus mejillas pero asintió en concordancia.

“Es sólo… Si no hubiera sido por ti, habría acabado en Azkaban”. Draco se estremeció ante la idea. Había visitado a su padre ahí suficientes veces para la eternidad. “Yo nunca… nunca te agradecí apropiadamente”, continuó, dándose cuenta que quizá esto no contaba como un “apropiado” gracias, parado en un gimnasio muggle bañado en sudor, con el cabello pegado a su cara y con una erección que se las había ingeniado para literalmente estropear las cosas a cada momento.

Potter parecía haber tenido la misma idea porque su cara se iluminó en una sonrisa. “Bueno, deberías hacerlo, ¿verdad?” Sus ojos brillaron y Draco sintió que haría cualquier cosa para hacer sonreír así a Potter otra vez.

Sintiéndose repentinamente audaz inspiró profundamente. Y antes de que pudiera arrepentirse dijo “Te diré algo, como un _apropiado_ gracias, déjame comprarte la cena, ¿mañana? “ Contuvo la respiración, esperando que Potter se burle de él, o peor, le sonriera excusándose y se negara. Tuvo una abrupta visión de sí mismo a los once, ofreciendo su mano a Potter y siendo rechazado.

Pero para su sorpresa Potter pareció encantado y simplemente contestó: “Bueno, ¡eso suena bastante agradable! ¿Me recoges a las siete?”

Draco no podía hablar. ¿Acababa de invitar a Potter a salir? ¿Y acababa de aceptar Potter?

“Te enviaré por lechuza mi dirección y modificaré las protecciones para que te dejen pasar” dijo Potter mientras Draco le observaba en silencio. Draco asintió lentamente para mostrarle a Potter que lo escuchaba y estaba de acuerdo. Se sintió exhausto de repente, casi vacío de su explosión emocional. Su plan de irse y estirar estaba frustrado, no había forma de que fuera capaz de elongar ahora con algún retazo de dignidad en sus pantalones deportivos con una furiosa dureza.

“Te… te veré mañana entonces” dijo débilmente y se las arregló para darle a Potter lo que esperaba pareciera una sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta a los vestidores para darse una ducha.

“Eso espero. Y Malfoy”, Potter lo llamó mientras se iba, “Si todo sale bien, ¿quizá podría darte una lección privada de baile después?"

Draco tropezó, su cara estrellándose en la puerta de los vestidores.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas finales de la autora: 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Kudos y comentarios son muy apreciados <3  
> También estoy en Tumblr, vengan a saludar!


End file.
